The Newlywed Game: Hogwarts Edition
by Ms. Miss
Summary: This is my first fanfic! yay! This is based off the old game show, The Newlywed Game. Takes place 7 years after everyone leaves Hogwarts. Sorry about the high rating, but if you've seen the Newlywed game, well, then...yeah...ENJOY!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I written Harry Potter. And even if I did, I probably would not have written this stupid of a story. And just because these are the couples does not mean these are the couples I support. Only Ron and Hermione. :D

* * *

Clarification: (BT- Bob Thomson, the smarmy, annoying host of the show)

All people's names/abbreviations have been changed to their new, married, last names)

* * *

Chapter 1- The Introduction

BT: Hello! I'm your host, Bob Thomson, and welcome to...

Audience: The Newlywed game!

BT: And today, we have a special twist! All of these people were school chums who, get this, haven't seen or talked to each other in 7 years! Some of them are even related! So let's welcome couple number 1! They were best friends since they were eleven! Let's give a big hand to...

(_Ron and Hermione walk on stage, each waving and smiling nervously_)

BT: Ron Weasley, and Hermione Weasly, who have been married for 7 years! Welcome!

HW: Hi Bob. It's wonderful to be here.

RW: Yeah! Great...

BT: Our next couple is one that many thought wouldn't happen. She was his best friend's little sister. He was the hero of her girlhood fantasy! Please welcome couple number two!

(_Harry and Ginny walk out, waving and smiling happily. Over the last ten years, Ginny has attempted to make her hair a more attractive shade. Mouse blonde_.)

BT: Harry and Ginny Potter! This couple has only been married for 9 months!

GP: Hi Bob.

RW: Ginny! How could you?! I knew once you started dating him in 5th year, there would only be troub-

HP: Mind your own business Ron. I would think of all people, you would know what it's like to betray a friend by fancying someone.

BT: Hey Now! Let's not get into old rivalries! We Still have two more couples!

(_Both Ron and Harry face in opposite directions as to not look at each other_.)

BT: Our next couple has been described as "evil" and "horrid"!! Come on out, couple number 3!

(_Malfoy and Pansy walk out, smiling smugly. The other couples give them evil glares, which is the only similarity_)

BT: Say hello to Draco and Pansy Malfoy! This couple has been married e years, and have a daughter! Welcome!

DM: Hello Bob.

PM: We're so honored to be here.

BT: And our last couple really broke the mold. They fell in love at work! Both faculty members at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they were staff when the other three couples were students! Who is this mystery couple? We'll find out, after this word from our sponser!

**MM: who will the couple be??? Stay tuned for answers!**


	2. The Mystery Couple!

Update!!!!! Yay!!! Now we find out who the mystery couple is...

BT: And a special thanks to McBobson's Soap on a Rope for those words of wisdom! And now that we're back from the break, it's time to introduce our final couple...

(The various couples, who have been gossiping amongst themselves, crane their neck towards the direction the entered from)

BT: Here's couple number four, Professor Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall-Snape! They've been married for two weeks!

(Every jaw is dropped down as far as it can go. Ron actually passes out. Hermione performs a spell, and he is back up, but speechless. Snape and McGonagall come out, McGonagall is smiling at the former Gryffindors, and Snape is snarling, as usual.)

MMS: Hello Bob.

SS: Yes. Hello.

BT: So, you two have worked together for over 20 years, yet, you only got married two weeks ago. When did the romantic relationship start?

MMS: Well, we were both so fond of each other's disciplinary techniques that we got together for a discussion in punishments, about, oh, Severus, how long ago?

SS: Two months ago, sweetums.

(After that word, Ron starts gagging, and Draco has almost pisses himself.)

MMS: Yes, two months ago. Well, I don't know if it was the heated, passionate talks of detentions, but we started making wild passionate love, right there on my desk!

(All members of the other couples faint or piss themselves.

**MM: I know I would**)

BT: Well, umm...

MMS: So, you may be wondering why only after two months, we were married?

BT: Do I wanna know?

MMS: We just felt so in love, and I'm no spring chicken...

BT: I think we need a commercial break before we explain the rules? PLEASE?! I BEG THE NETWORK FOR A COMMERCIAL BREAK!!!!!

**MM: Well, that concludes the introduction of the couples. Next chapter, we actually get into the game!**


End file.
